Kaylee Meets the Princesses
by Julia Rose Parker
Summary: So, this was inspired by the Princess scene in Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet, where Vanellope meets the Disney Princesses. I've replaced Vanellope with my OC, Kaylee, from my upcoming fanfic Brother Bear: Return to the Magic. Enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Disney Princesses or Brother Bear; only Kaylee.


Fade in to a circular, spacious, dressing room, decorated in pink, purple, gold, and a little bit of blue. Around the room, royal insignias border the ceiling, each one marking the princess's vanity alcoves. Said royals are immersed in their own activities, chatting with one another, reading (for Belle), napping (for Aurora), and for Cinderella, picking the leaves out of Pocahontas' hair. Their leisurely afternoon is shattered when a swirl of orange and yellow lights manifest in the center of the room. A minute later, the lights flash, and out of them, an older girl in her twenties lands not-so-graciously on the carpeted floor. Compared to the other ladies in the room, the girl sticks out like a sore thumb. Her short, black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes make her look like Pocahontas' tomboyish twin, but where the princesses are wearing dresses, she's wearing a yellowish-tan sweater with white faux fur sleeve cuffs and collar, brown jeans, a white faux fur scarf, and faux fur boots.

Kaylee: *grunts in pain and stands up, rubbing her lower backside* "ow. That's gonna bruise in the morning." *she hears a collective gasp and looks up, noticing the Princesses staring at her. She gives a nervous wave* "uh…hi?"

The Princesses spring into action, each one brandishing their own makeshift weapon and aiming them at Kaylee.

Kaylee: *hold her palms out in surrender, indicating she is unarmed* whoa, whoa, whoa! ladies, please! I come in peace! *lowers Cinderella's broken glass slipper with her middle finger* "I um…. I-I'm a princess, too."

Anna looks at Kaylee confused, as do the other princesses at this revelation.

Anna: "Wait, what?"

Kaylee: "Well, technically. I mean, you'd have to go through a long line of ancestry to get to the actual title. Heh. But uh…. yeah. *hops onto the stool* I-I…wouldn't blame you for not knowing. Four-thousand years is a REALLY long time. Written records didn't even exist back then." *spots Merida's bow and arrow and her eyes light up* "Oooh, I love your bow. I got one too, back home." *drops downs on the stool in a sitting position. *

Merida: *perks up at this and lowers her bow* "Really?"

Kaylee smiles and nods. By now, the princesses have retracted their weapons, though they don't lax their grips on them, should the girl suddenly attack.

Pocahontas: *takes a step forward, club again poised at Kaylee, her hair blowing with a magical wind* "Huh. What kind of a Princess ARE you?"

Kaylee: *turns when Pocahontas addresses her and gives a confused expression at her question* "I'm sorry?"

Rapunzel: *jumps in front of Pocahontas holding a strand of her long blond hair* "Do you have magic hair?"

Kaylee: "No."

Elsa: *waves her hands, enticing her ice magic to appear* "Magic hands?"

Kaylee: "No. I'm affiliated with magic, though."

Cinderella then leans forward with Jacques and Gus in her left hand, the birds in her right hand and perched on her head and shoulders. On either side of her, Jasmine and Pocahontas affectionately pet their respective animal friends.

Cinderella: "Do animals talk to you?"

Kaylee: "They did once. *scratches her head* I'm not sure if they still do."

Snow White: *holds up a poisoned apple by the stem* "Were you poisoned?"

Kaylee: *turns to Snow White with an alarmed expression* "What?"

Tiana and Aurora: "Cursed?"

Kaylee: "No! * thinks for a few seconds, then points to them* "But my fiancé was. Does that count? *looks to the other princesses for confirmation*"

Rapunzel: "Were you kidnapped?"

Belle: "Or Enslaved?"

Kaylee: *looks at Belle and Rapunzel with a worried expression* "Uh…no…and…*holds up her cell phone* do you guys need a therapist? *points to herself* I know a pretty good one."

Ariel: *leans in on Kaylee's right, making her shout at the sudden closeness and scoot backwards a bit* "Then I have to assume you made a deal with an underwater sea witch, where she took your voice in exchange for a pair of human legs? *taps her throat and lifts up a foot for emphasis*"

What Ariel says almost flies over Kaylee's head. But she catches it and her eyes widen in a horrified expression.

Kaylee: "No, and what WERE you before?!"

Snow White: *sits on Kaylee's left* "Have you ever had true love's kiss?"

Kaylee: "Multiple times. *thinks for a moment, then realizes her accidental implication and quickly corrects herself* "uh, with just ONE guy. *nervously chuckles, then clears her throat* The last kiss came with a ring." *smirks as she shows the girls her engagement ring*

Jasmine: *walks up behind Kaylee and looks down* "Do you have daddy issues?"

Kaylee: *looks up at Jasmine and nods* "Sometimes. And mom issues, too. *shrugs* "But who doesn't? I'm sure you guys do."

Ariel: *looks crestfallen and waves her hand to the girls surrounding Kaylee* "we…actually don't have moms."

At this, most of the princesses' nod. Kaylee winces at the confession and feels pity for the girls and feels stupid for throwing out the fact that she had a mom so carelessly.

Kaylee: "Oh….um…. sorry about that." *she looks down to the floor, unsure of what else to say*

Rapunzel: *decides to break the ice and walks up in front of Kaylee, her palms on her knees* "And now for the million-dollar question; Do people assume that all your problems got solved because a big, strong man showed up?"

Kaylee: *head snaps up when Rapunzel speaks and gives a smug expression at her question* "Honey, all of HIS problems got solved because a big, strong WOMAN showed up."

Mulan: *laughs* "I like this girl!"

Moana nods, agreeing.

All: "She IS a Princess!"

Rapunzel jumps in a small circle in excitement. Snow White suddenly bombs the group with a short vocalization, leaving them confused, or, in Merida's case, annoyed.

A while later, the princesses plus Kaylee are all lounging around in their casual wear. Kaylee sits on a lounger, drinking a mug of herbal coffee with Moana on her left, Elsa on her right, Rapunzel a short distance away, and Anna and Tiana behind her. She has changed out of her boots, sweater and jeans and is now barefoot, wearing an oversized gray nightshirt with matching shorts underneath. The girls are gathered together telling each other's stories. It is now Merida's turn, and…. unfortunately, her thick, Scottish brogue gets in the way. No-one can understand her. Except Kaylee, who can understand her just fine. On Merida's right, Aurora starts to nod off, a soda can in her hand, until Merida whacks her on the chest, thus jolting her awake, and leaving her a bit peeved. On Merida's left, Belle sits on the floor, looking extremely uncomfortable as she tries to listen before finally giving up and opening her book. The rest of the princesses simply nod and smile. Kaylee hears Moana and Anna make off-made comments of not being able to understand her and her being from the "other studio", which confuses her, but she shrugs and doesn't comment.

Merida: "A gave ma mammy a cake, she turned in tae a big bear. Ma old yin tried ti dae her in. If that's no a pure mess, a dunno what is" *leans back into her chair and crosses her arms*

Kaylee: *chuckles and challengingly smirks at Merida, raising her drink in a salute* "Oh sweetie, I can top that, EASILY."

Brother Bear: Return to the Magic.

Coming soon to a PC near you!


End file.
